Former Shichibukais Meet!!
A human's body dropped to the ground, covered in blood. A Fishman stands before him with a frustrated look on his face. Katsu: '(''sighs) You're worth 231,000,000? Pathetic! Why do the Marines give out such high bounties so feely? I gotta find someone else to fight now. Katsu walked away from the fallen pirate captain. Behind the captain was a completely shattered galleon with dozens of bodies sprawled across the ship, floating in the water, and lying on the ground. '' The air starting to cold and a strange fog begins to roll in, a very strange sight. A few yards away from katsu was a small figure much like a child, also this child was wearing a mask. With long black hair tied up, the heels of this figures ''light brown platoon sandals ''wear ''heared through the fog. Click, click, click. The figure walking to Katsu as if this figure was going after these pirates but Katsu had beat this figure to it. As this figure started to get closer to Katsu it was a child no more than 14 or 15 years old. Why would a child be in a place where this monster had slaughtered countless in just a matter of seconds. '''????:............... This figure kept silent waiting for Katsu's reply. '' '''Katsu: '''Huh? Who are you, kid? Go home and drink juice or something. You shouldn't see something like this. Or is it that you wanna fight? Vrahahahahahahahahaha!! Just kidding, there's no way you're gonna wanna fight a scary ol' Fishman like me. '????:' No fishman, such a creature like you has no place in the world. Such fates that the artist and the fish must meet. It is through this that art shall be the reason why such an ugly like you can't live. Judging by your cloths you look like you came off of the beach, am I correct? ''This child said in an ice cold voice, not even move at the sight of the fishman. Not showing any emotion, mostly because of the child's mask. He stood thier looking at the fishman, he spiky hair. He rags of cloths and how such a thing could live, because of how ugly it was. Katsu: '''Oi oi oi, are you making fun of my clothes?! This is the Criminal brand from Fishman Island, it's really famous! Wait a minute...is that you, Tsuyaka? '''Tsuyaka: Yes you ingorant creature, yes fool your cloths make you look as if you were a peasent. Nothing more than words on cloths, it rather should said "Ugly, Ingorant and Cursed". It has been to long, it seems that you haven't changed. Still slaughtering all that you see, as like myself to kill all of the ugly in the world. Tsuyaka removed his mask, to revealed a beautiful young feminnine looking man. His face with a little smug smile, at what he said about Katsu. Tsuyaka walked closer to Katsu, with his cold eyes looking into Katsu. As if Tsuyaka himself is somehow literally putting his hands into Katsu's own body and grabbing onto his heart. '' '''Tsuyaka:' What are you a former Sichinukai doing here to kill such simple men such as that. (pointing over to the bodies of the pirates). Oh well it isn't anything new, such a thrist beast of a man you are. Why is that you still thirst for blood? Tsuyaka said with his smug smile turn into a blank look on his face, waiting for an answer. '' '''Katsu: '''Never change do you, Tsuyaka? Vrahaha! (''vein pops on Katsu's forehead) I'm just gonna ignore that comment bout my clothes. It ain't slaughtering if they're still alive!! Katsu grabbed one of the pirates by their collars and shoved him close to Tsuyaka. '' '''Katsu: '''See!! Still breathing. Besides, I got nothing better to do right now, so I mght as well fight and train at the same time. But those pathetic pirates aren't even worth my time, so I don't have much training done. Vrahaha!! ''Tsuyaka grabbed onto the head of the pirate and it seemed with the touch, said pirate started to turn into Jade. Jade? As the pirate gasped for his last breaths of air, he become a prefect statue. As it was covering the pirates whole body, Tsuyaka without moving. Only hand right arm, he through the ne statue onto the ground ti breaking into a thousand piece. As one piece made it way over to Katsu, landing by his feet. The reflection of the jade could be seen, the Tsuyaka turned his attention back to Katsu. After seeing his vien poping out, Tsuyaka had nothing. '' '''Tsuyaka:' You see you are to soft creature, this is what makes you true ugliness now. Those tough guys out there who think of them as such great warriors. I find it ingorant, why is the world cursed with such things. Then answer me this Katsu, if your brain could understand. What would this world be as if the wrodl goverment and the shichibukai didn't exist. The ugliness would be gone, my art would be everywhere and most inportant of all.......He can have his dreams come true. Tsyuaka asking Katsu this riddle, looking up into the sky. Then back at Katsu, picking up one of the jade pieces of the pirate. Tsuyaka crushed it in his very grip, his love of art so strong that will do anything. '' '''Katsu: '''He? Who is this he that you're talking about? Who or what have you gotten yourself involved with? Answer me!! ''Katsu kicked the jade piece that by by his feet towards Tsuyaka's feet. '' '''Katsu: '''It's gonna be quite troublesome if you don't answer me. Vrahahahahahaha!! '''Tsuyaka'; No fishman, he is nothing for you to worry about. Go back to the beach and swim or something, you ugly thing has nothing to be curious about. The man who I speak of is going to become one of the greatest warriors in all of the land, it is my job to keep this man safe as he kept me all those years ago. Katsu if you were to lose your blue skin and hair, wear a sleeveless top and swim trunks you could pass as him. But it is neither here or there, such a pitiful creature. The gods have cursed you with such objects, if you were more human then I would see you as art. Tsuyaka caught the piece of jade, by stepping onto it and crushed it. But what was strange as the crush stone turned into liquid and faded away. Tsuyaka: I am the greatest artist in the world, you have nothing Katsu. Not even a home or a Devil Fruit to call yourself. I the jade beauty can end a life easily, unlike you thinking of your carefree lifestyle. I am often jealous of you, which is a rare thing me jealous of creature. To have such a carefree life, but it is imaterial. Katsu: 'Heh! That's weird! You're jealous of me? Vrahahaha!! My home is the sea!! A Devil Fruit will just give you troubles, you are unable to swim and once you have fallen into my ''home, you will drown and die. Vrahahahaha!! You're too damn obsessed with your art, if you were carefree for once, maybe your art can be even greater! '''Tsuyaka: I can never be happy again, I have no real name. But again thats inmaterial, only another thing to get rid of for my art. You see you have no idea of what kind of hell that I have gone through, I can't be care free. As you know already I hope you ingorant creature, is that I was taken away from my family and trained to become what I am today.If you wish to know what trouble I have gotten myself in is an organization called the Taichibukai, have you heard of the Tyrant Kojiro Uesugi? The Insane Jester Dokugata and the Cunning Demon Sima Sao Zhang? These men along with Him, are warlords. These three names I given you are some of the most wanted men in the seas, each one worse than the last. What they have done makes you look as if you were a simple pup. But you may ask am I a warlord? No, I serve as a vice member under is who I would call a father to me. Katsu you have gotten my answers, now then tell me why have you left the Sichibukai? Tsuyaka explianing these men and the organization they come from, knowing that Katsu would have atleast heard or knew one of these men. Tsuyaka speaking in a clear, feminnine and yet a poetic voice. As the world rolled off his lips in with long periods of silentences, building up more and more suppense at what Katsu wanted to hear. Although Tsuyaka himself had no fear for these men, one good thing about being Tsuyaka only the love of his art. Having no need for a long purpose or to have usless emotions. Katsu: '(''picks his nose) Nope, never heard of any of them. Vrahahahaha!! But judging by the way you named them, it seems like they are worth my time. (grins) Show me these guys, I wanna go mano a mano with one of them!! Vrahahahahahaha!! (frowns) The reason why I left the Shichibukai? ...It's the '''TRUTH!! You may be confused by what I've said but trust me, I have found things and realized things about this world. The World Government may be keeping what little order there is in the world but it has major corruption. Tsuyaka: (Putting his mask back on) You have no worth in this world then, insulting my "father's" organization. None will miss you fishman. It is time that you sink to the buttom of a jade sea, it is time for the final producation. Tsuyaka turned around, as a mirror appeared infront of Tsuyaka. Stepping into the mirror, he was gone but the chill of the wind blowing through the air could be felt. Where could have Tsuyaka hase gone, but his voice remained. '' '''Tsuyaka:' The world Goverment has no part in anything, in the world I want all the ugliness shall be gone. The pigs of nobles, the ugly marines. All shall go to hell for the crimes that they have done, for it is in the name of art that you shall be pureified and then enter into suffering.......... Katsu: '''Tch! Looks like we're gonna fight! Vrahahahahahaha!! I better head for the water!! ''Katsu started running towards the sea. '' ''Before Katsu could reach the sea more mirrors started to appear around Katsu, the mirrors covered all directions. Just as a percaution as well, a wall was starting to form were Katsu couldn't get any ideas. When the mirrors finished forming in all of the mirrors Tsuyaka's image could be seen. '' '''Tsuyaka: Say you final prayers and make peace any demons that harm you, for now it is time for you to enter into ART! As this was said, all the reflections of Tsuyaka started to throw jade needles at Katsu. Moving at such high speeds, it would almost be impossible for even the fastest warrior to escape. '' '''Katsu: '''Don't get so damn careless!! ''Katsu kicked a puddle in front of him and wet his arm. '' '''Katsu: '''Yabusame!! ''He punched the air in towards one of the mirrors and he used his inhuman strength to whip many drops of water, which are converted into deadly arrows through mere kinetic force at the needles. The attack broke through some needles and Katsu jumped midair into the small opening that he has made for himself. '' ''In the pieces of the mirror falling, an arm was seen coming out. Much like with the pirate before, Tsuyaka starting to turn Katsu's leg into Jade. '' '''Tsuyaka:'Jeido Jeido no Sesshoku (Yelled out) Katsu: 'Oh, crap!! Hyakumaigawara Mawashigeri!! ''With the other leg, Katsu kicked with great force at the arm. The force of the attack broke two of the mirrors in front of him. '' ''Tsuyaka released his grip on Katsu, but his Jeido Jeido no Sesshoku was still in affect. Slowly running up his leg, with the arm going back into the mirror pieces. When the piece touched the ground, they turned into liquid jade. With this liquid jade, a hand formed and began to go after Katsu. Knowing that he would somehow dodge this arm, tsuyaka had perpared for this. Witht he jade wall compeleted it become the greatest and unbreak able wall. Colored in a blood jade color, this wall was a special one. Mixing this jade with special materials that would drain the energy of anyone who would touch it. Even Tsuyaka would be able to have his energy drained as well if he touched this. Trapping Katsu in, aftr that another set of mirrors appeared infront of katsu quickly reappear as fast as Katsu destoryed them. '''Tsuyaka: It is pointless, your body turn into jade and you will become a statue. (Appearing in the mirrors again) Katsu: 'Tch! That wall is bothersome!! Samegawara Seiken!! ''Katsu did a straight punch at the wall. Instead of breaking it completely, he only managed to crack it. Katsu started feeling a bit weak. 'Katsu: '''What the..? This wall drained my energy? Tch! Time for an alternative!! Hyakumaigawara Seiken!! ''Katsu punched the ground and created a large hole. He jumped down into the hole and prepared for another attack. '' '''Katsu: '''Senmaigawara Seiken!!! ''Katsu punched forward inside the hole and created a very large tunnel leading to the sea. It broke through and water started flowing in. 'Katsu: '''Heh! It's time to turn the tables!! (''grins) '''Tsuyaka: Sadly no Katsu.............. Tsuyaka jumped down from this wall and grabbed onto katsu, warping both his arms and legs around his body. Grabbing onto his arm, Tsuyaka had one hand free upon this he started forming his fingers into werid poses. Which to the ones who don't know the way of Ninjustu, a great big mirror appeared infront of the them as the wrestling with both of them would hopefully force Katsu and Tsuyaka into the mirror. Tsuyaka had planned to trap Katsu in his world, as they drew closer and closer to the gaint mirror. It looks as if Tsuayak might get Katsu into his world or could it be? Tsuyaka: It is time that you see the world through my eyes, you shall see what my true art is. Tsuyaka's cold, low growling voice said to Katsu as he drew his head to Katsu's ear. The works becoming a bit muffled through his mask. Katsu broke one arm free from Tsuyaka. '' '''Katsu: '''As long as one of my arms is free, you stand no chance!! Vrahahahahahaha!!! Gosenmaigawara Seiken!!! ''Katsu punched Tsuyaka straight in the torso with an attack that was on a whole other level from the attacks before. It was an attack strong enough to send a wotan flying. '' ''What Katsu didn't know is that Tsuyaka himself can turn in and out of solid and liquid jade. Tsuyaka's torso turned into a liquid jade, as Katsu punch went right through him. Then quickly Tsuyaka returned to his original form with Katsu's free arm now trapped literally in Tsuyaka's grasp. As Tsuyaka then turned both of the men around, with Tsuyaka first fall into the mirror then Katsu starting to go into the mirror. Is this ugly fishman going to see what a true artist can do? Tsuyaka: Don't fight it, its time for you to see art through my eyes, all this time through my eyes you were going slow. NOW JOIN ME!!!!!!!!! Katsu: '''How troublesome but if you intend to trap me, you can still get hit!! Gosenmaigawara Seiken!!! ''Katsu punched again, aiming for a spot near where his arm is caught. '' '''Katsu: '''It's either you let me go or get hit by me!! ''Knowing that his original plan in tring to get Katsu to come into Tsuyaka's world, he released his grip of Katsu. Falling into the mirror himself, it was gone then it seemed that Katsu was safe. '' '''Tsuyaka: You stupid creature you are starting to become an annoyance to my art! Tsuyaka said starting to become angeried by Katsu's stubborness, letting him get into the water. It would turn into a unique battle, but Katsu might think that all of Tsuyaka's trick have been releaved. The True art is just starting. Tsuyaka: Go into the sea you creature, you might have water but you will seen see that even the water can become my weapon as well. Katsu: Blah, blah, blah!! Vrahahahahaha!! Uchimizu!! Katsu shot dozens of water bullets at Tsuyaka's mirror. '' '''Tsuyaka:' how follish, like I said I can turn the seas against you. As the water bullets were fired at the mirror, they went into the mirror and little does Katsu knows that another mirror formed behind him. Coming out of the mirror was a mixture of Water and Jade needles fired at Katsu in a blind rage. Going fast as the speed of sound, knowing that escaping these would be hard to do. Katsu got stabbed in the back by the needles. Katsu: 'Gahh!! Damn you!! ''Katsu dove underwater and used that time to stall for time and to think of a strategy. '''Tsuyaka: stupid creature, I might not be able to go into the water. But that doesn't mean other things can, let us begin. ''As a mirror appear just a few inches from the water, Tsuyaka's reflection could be see in the mirror. As he was seen pointed, then out of the mirror thousands of knifes and needles was seen coming out of the mirror and falling into the water. But unknown to Katsu on the end of these weapons, was small seals. Which once they touched water the would expolde, as the first one started to hit the water thousands of expoldison were seen through the sea. Creating gaint waves, hoping to force Katsu out of the water and back onto land atleast injured a bit. Then Tsuyaka could finally finish him off. '' Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:Frog?No-Hippo Category:Kazekage21